Cold Coffee
by The GerkyHamsterGhost
Summary: I hate company retreats and I hate Du Café Noir. Girls with pretty pink hair are ok though. Sasuke & Sakura POV alternating. Multiple pairings. AU. RomCom.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Coffee

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mouldy Walls And Introductions<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE POV<strong>

I take a sip of the coffee in my hand and cringe as the too cold, too bitter substance slips down my throat. All watery and completely bland. To be honest, the slightly dirty styrofoam cup should have given it away, but...yeah.

I hate this place already. I mean, I **knew** I would, but this abysmal coffee has just sealed the deal. Well done, Du Café Noir, well done.

You see, I'm stuck here sipping cold coffee in the middle of France bloody nowhere land, because our company suffered terribly due to the recession. So the higher up's decided that, to save costs and maintain efficiency, they would combine two separate offices into one. So, here we are, on a 'company retreat', so we can make 'friends'. I know I sound bitter and that's because, well...I am. Huh. Things make sense now, right?

Anywho, apparently the higher up's idea of a 'retreat' is a grey block building in the middle of a forest, nearby a service station. I'm not kidding; a shudder actually ran down everybody's backs when we discovered where we'd be staying for **two whole weeks. **Deidara even tried to run away, but he was swiftly yanked back by my brother (I.e. our boss). So now we're stuck in the conference hall (that's what the 'hotel' people are calling it anyway. I think it's probably more likely a torture chamber. There's **mould **growing on the wall) waiting for the other office to join us.

Currently slumped next to me is Naruto, my best friend; Shikamaru, a friend; and Ino, who attempted a half-hearted flirt with me before slumping down on the table and sighing loudly.

Hidan and Deidara are entertaining themselves by shoving each other towards the wall of mould and cackling very loudly. Hinata, Neji and Choji are all sitting on the table next to us, Hinata glancing around nervously, Neji glowering at nothing and Choji eating. Rock-Lee's practicing karate in the middle of the room and Zetsu's texting and chuckling to himself.

Yes, the most efficient work force you'll ever have the privilege of laying eyes on...ahem.

I have no idea where Itachi's swanned off to. Knowing him, he's probably got his own hotel all to himself...bastard. My thoughts are interrupted when a guy with white hair, purple eyes and the sharpest teeth I have ever seen, jumps into the room.

"Waaaaasssssuuuuppppp?" he bellows as he jumps in.

We all just stare at him. Hidan and Deidara even stop playing their mould game to cast him bewildered looks.

"Suigetsu! I told you not to do that! Now look what you've done!" screeches a girl's voice from behind the boy. A fist comes flying out and clonks 'Suigetsu' around the head.

Naruto and I wince for the guy; that strike looked like it really hurt. As Suigetsu falls forwards, clutching his head, the owner of the fist becomes obvious to our eyes; it's a red-headed girl with glasses and a disdainful look on her face. Well, it's disdainful till her eyes meet mine and then she blushes before leaning down to hiss something at Suigetsu.

"That's the thing about first impressions, you only get to make one," declares an authorative voice from behind the two in the doorway and then a ginger guy steps into view.

Wow does this guy have a lot of piercings. He looks a bit older than the majority of us, so I conclude he's probably Pein, the other boss that Itachi told us about.

"Suigetsu, get off the floor," he continues, then he steps to the side and a bunch of people enter.

Our new 'colleagues'. As Suigetsu picks himself up and moves to the side, a good-looking blue haired woman enters. She's followed swiftly by a brunette with two buns in her hair. Then a brown-haired dude with red marks painted on his face. A guy with sunglasses. A red-haired guy. A guy that looks like a shark...um. A huge ginger guy. A tanned guy with shaggy dark brown hair. A blonde with her hair in four bunches, and then, following after her...I would have gasped out loud if I wasn't aware of how sad that would have been. The last person to enter is a girl about my age; her pink locks are tied up into a high ponytail, a few strands hanging loose and framing her immaculate, pale face. Bright intelligent green eyes blink under large dark eyelashes. She's thin, with an athletic stature. I'll admit it, I'm kinda sold.

"Wow, look at her," Naruto gasps, pointing at the very girl I'm looking at, "I wouldn't mind-"

I pinch him under the table and ignore the hurt look he shoots me with his big dopey blue eyes.

"Hush dobe," I instruct him calmly.

Naruto pouts at me, but keeps his mouth shut before turning to look at the door, just as Itachi arrives. He and Pein talk with each other for a while before Pein turns to look at us all.

"We're just awaiting the arrival of the team-building instructor," he informs us all. (I shudder at the words 'team-building') "So while we're waiting, why don't you all introduce yourselves and get accustomed to your new work mates?"

Everybody remains silent, gazing at him, and Pein's lot show no signs of moving; they stay standing, looking rather awkward.

Pein looks at them all. "...go," he motions with his hands.

Unsurely, all the other workforce begin making their way over to us, and I would have butterflies if I was anyone else, because pink-haired girl is coming right toward us. Naruto sits up quickly, jabbing me in the ribs a couple hundred times to convey his excitement.

I glower hard at him, "I get it," I hiss angrily and then pink hair is upon us. She glances around our table nervously and then blushes.

"H...hi," she murmurs before waving awkwardly.

I smirk and go to speak, but the dobe that is Naruto gets there first.

"Hey how you doin'?" he all but yells.

The girl looks a little startled and she casts me a wary smile before going to answer, except she's interrupted by Hidan yelling loudly in the centre of the room. More to the point, he's yelling at one of the guys from the other office. Trust Hidan to pick fights with a new workmate. As it turns out, he's actually picked a fight with the tall guy with shaggy brown hair. Everyone in the room goes quiet as we watch the altercation occur.

"Hey, watch where you're walking!" Hidan yells. "You just bumped into me you clumsy fucker!"

The other guy doesn't step down and, instead, looks down at Hidan with bored eyes.

"You walked into me," he retorts. "You watch yourself."

"**What**?" Hidan explodes. "**You** bumped into me! Deidara, back me up here."

Deidara steps forward, his mouth open. The guy from the other office looks down at him, his gaze hard. Deidara seems to rethink his course of actions and steps back, shaking his head.

"I'm...I'm alright hm."

"Deidara you little coward!" Hidan shouts.

Itachi drifts into the scene at this point. "Hidan," he says firmly, "Quiet down."

Hidan makes a noise of annoyance, flails his arms around once or twice and then sighs.

"**Fine**." he growls before backing off, but not before doing the 'I'm watching you' sign at the other guy.

After a while the room becomes filled with awkward chattering again. The pink-haired girl turns to look at us.

"Wow," she murmurs, "That was weird."

Naruto takes a breath, about to speak, but I slyly give him a swift punch, successfully winding him as I lean my chin on my hand and gaze at her.

"Yeah it was," I agree, "Hidan's a bit of a weirdo. Hopefully you'll get used to it."

"Hopefully," the girl agrees unsurely, before smiling, "Um, my name's Sakura by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm Sasu-"

"I'M NARUTO!"

I narrow my eyes at the back of my best friend's head as he bounces upwards, sticking his hand out for Sakura to shake.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura greets, obviously a little unsure of Naruto's over the top niceness.

Except, it's not over the top for him...that's literally what he's like. It can get annoying, but I guess if it wasn't for Naruto, I'd probably refuse to go out. It's not that I don't have a social life or that I find it hard to make friends...I just, generally hate people. So, Naruto is the one that convinces me that not **all** people are a waste of space. He's one of the only people in the world who...not understands me exactly, but he's fine with how I am, and doesn't question it. Yeah, Naruto's great, but he needs to move right now.

I'm not usually that interested in girls, but this Sakura girl...she's caught my attention. So I tap Naruto on the shoulder. My blonde friend turns to look at me questionably.

"I think Neji's calling you," I tell him, pointing over at Neji who is most definitely **not **calling him and is, instead, just sitting there, glowering at Rock-Lee, who is still practicing karate.

"He is?" Naruto looks over at Neji and then pulls a face, pouting and crinkling his brow in confusion. "No he's not Sasuke. What're you talking about?"

"He was a minute ago," I protest innocently.

Naruto casts me a doubtful look, but then shrugs and skips off over to Neji. Neji gives him an annoyed look and then a confused one as Naruto talks to him. The conversation involves a lot of head-shaking on Neji's part. Eventually Naruto shrugs and then joins Rock-Lee in his karate training. I turn to Sakura.

"Hi," I greet.

Sakura's cheeks stain pink and she smiles, "Hi."

"I'm Sasuke," I continue, "Sakura, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura affirms, "You've got some crazy workmates Sasuke."

"You're telling me," I nod, "And this isn't even the half of it."

"We've got some loonies in our office too," Sakura giggles.

I glance over at Suigetsu before nodding, "I noticed," I smirk.

Sakura smiles and then slowly her cheeks turn even pinker, "Well...I...um...I'm looking forward to working with you guys."

I smile at her, "Me too. Hey, want a coffee?"

She bites her bottom lip in a coy way before nodding quickly. I smile again and then get up, making my way out. This is pretty great. She seems pretty into me and I definitely like the look of her and at least she doesn't seem like one of those stupid, airheaded, bimbo's I have to deal with more than half the time. I reason this to myself as I cross over the road towards the service station and towards Du Café Noir. She seems...sweet, and intelligent...and I like her eyes; green with little flecks of black. Hm...this retreat could be more interesting than I first initially thought. I smile to myself as I buy a coffee (and the girl behind the cash register promptly faints) and begin the journey back to the hotel area and Sakura.

I re-enter the room, side-step **another** argument (this time between Deidara and a red-headed fella) and make my way back over to my table. Just as my seat is within sight however, that's when bloody Itachi swoops into view and presents Sakura with a cup of coffee. She sent **him** to go get her coffee? Why that caffeine **whore**. I shake my head and put on a steely glare as I approach my brother and Sakura.

"I'm Itachi. I felt I should introduce myself, considering I'm going to be your new boss after this," I hear Itachi saying as he hands Sakura the cup of coffee.

"Oh wow, um...thank you," she stutters.

I stay a few steps away and continue glaring. My hands slowly balling into fists.

"Oh it's no problem," Itachi smiles, "What's your name, may I ask?"

"I'm Sakura."

"Lovely name."

The styrofoam coffee cup in my hand is crushed. Thank God Du Café Noir's coffee is so freaking col-oh fuck, it's hot as shit. I wince, but determined not to lose my cool, continue standing where I am.

"Hey, uh, fella?"

I look to the side to see Suigetsu leaning backwards on his chair, looking at my coffee stained hands with concern.

"You've got some, ah, coffee on...all over you," he informs me before grinning.

I nod grimly at him before looking back to Sakura and Itachi.

"Gonna do anything about that coffee currently burning through your skin Sasuke?" asks Ino as she wanders over to me.

"He says he's fine," Suigetsu answers for me.

Ino looks from Suigetsu, to me, then back to Suigetsu, then shrugs.

"Hi, I'm Ino," she greets Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu," Suigetsu nods.

Once the burning sensation has left my fingers, I walk over to Sakura and Itachi, trying to maintain a casual air, leaving Suigetsu and Ino chattering behind me. Itachi and Sakura look up as I approach and Sakura's face turns to one of concern when she notices I'm covered in coffee.

"What happened Sasuke?" she enquires, nodding at my coffee soaked hands.

"Nothing," I reply nonchalantly, before seating myself back at the table.

"Looks like you spilled coffee all over yourself," Shikamaru wakes up and notes.

"I hope you didn't spill it everywhere," Itachi states, "I doubt that'll make a good first impression with the cleaners."

"There are **cleaners **in this godforsaken hell hole?" I ask, moodily wiping at my trousers.

Itachi shakes his head at my obvious attitude. Seriously, Itachi is the **only** one who can always make me lose my cool. Him and Naruto when Naruto's in a particularly annoying mood (I.e. playing Mario Kart and shouting enthusiastically when I was studying for my finals). There's a slight pause and then Sakura reaches out, taking one of my hands to examine.

"Are your hands ok Sasuke? I bet that coffee was hot," she says worriedly, her eyes scanning my hands.

At her touch, an electric shock runs through me, stunning me into a temporary silence. Yeah...not used to being the one who acts like a twelve year old in the face of a pretty girl.

"Um," I cough, managing to retrieve my voice, "I'm fine," I mutter, yanking my hands away from her.

I need to regain some more control of this situation and how else other than with a cool calm attitude? Itachi flashes me a look, but I ignore him and glance around the room casually, just in time to see a nerdy looking guy with a grey ponytail and glasses enter the room.

"Ah, that's the team-building instructor," Itachi announces before smoothly picking himself up and approaching the aforementioned man.

"Who's the nerd?" Naruto enquires as he returns to our table.

"He's our team-building instructor," Sakura answers, the expression on her face doubtful as she looks over at the grey haired guy.

I turn to look again, just in time to see Itachi half-turn and smile at Sakura. What? I turn back to look at Sakura, to gauge her reaction, and I hold in a sigh as I see her blushing.

"Hey."

Again I turn as I hear a voice beside me. I'm met by the sight of the brown-haired guy from the other office.

"Who's the nerd?" he asks.

"Team-building instructor," Naruto answers. "I'm Naruto by the way."

"Hey," brown-hair nods, "I'm Kiba. So what's-" Kiba is cut off when Pein begins talking.

"Everybody gather round. The team-building instructor, Kabuto, would like to talk to you all."

No one moves, but Kabuto doesn't seem to mind as he steps forward grandly, "Hello everyone," he greets, "As Pein said, I'm your team-building instructor. Now, I'm hoping that everybody will have introduced themselves already?" the nerd gazes around and his question is met by some half murmured affirmations or silence.

"Ah," he sighs, "Right then. I think an introductory lesson will be in order!"

This causes a chorus of sighs.

"So, after you've gone to your rooms and put your luggage away, then you can all come back down and we'll form the circle of trust!"

"Circle of trust?" repeats the blonde girl with her hair in four bunches, her face a picture of disgust.

"**But**, before **all** this, we must first understand why we're even on this retreat in the first place! So then, as you'll all be working together soon enough, this is what we'll be doing. Ahem. Number one, getting to **know **each other. We'll find out all about each other! From names to personal histories!"

This elicits more sighs.

"Number two," Kabuto continues, "Bonding and building trust. Helping a group to work better together, by becoming friends as well as colleagues,"

I see Deidara and the red-headed guy he had been arguing with earlier shoot each other a look.

"Number three! Conflict **resolution**. Helping to resolve conflict in a group, for example by allowing it to play out,"

I can tell from the looks on both Itachi's and Pein's faces they don't like the sound of that. Kabuto doesn't seem to notice however, as he presses onwards.

"Number four, pushing limits- growth through testing our own and each other's limits in a safe environment. Number five-"

"How many bleeding steps are there?" questions the girl with her hair tied up in two buns darkly.

"-Energizing. Changing the energy level of the group. In this case, waking up a sleepy group."

I watch as Choji visibly gulps.

"Number six, teaching skills such as leadership. Number seven, grouping people. Simple games to pick a group of people randomly. Number eight, healing or therapy- working through personal problems or traumas,"

Aha. No.

"Number nine, release. Games that let off emotions such as anger and frustration in a relatively safe manner,"

Suigetsu throws the red-headed girl who hit him earlier a nervous look.

"Number ten, deflating egos. Helping serious people take themselves less seriously and helping dominant people to see the value of others,"

Everyone, including the people from the other office, look at Hidan. The silver-haired man looks outraged at this.

"What the f-"

Kabuto overrides him. "And last, number eleven, the most important of them all; we're here to have **fun**!"

Everyone stares at Kabuto blankly. He doesn't seem to mind however, as he smiles widely at us all.

"Now, go put your stuff away and then meet me down here in ten!"

Everyone slowly begins picking themselves up and then we all trudge for the door. I make sure to wait for Sakura and she casts me a nervous smile as she walks along next to me. A noticeable blush starts engulfing her face. My eyes dart around quickly, looking for Itachi. Wondering if it's that **weasel **that's eliciting this reaction, but...no. He's nowhere to be found. I smile smugly to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

Oh hells yeah. Ten points to the little guy. Holla! Raise the roof, raise the roof! I catch myself doing little 'raise the roof' motions and stop myself quickly. Sasuke didn't see me thankfully, as he was glancing around the room. That's twice now that he's missed me being a complete spaz right next to him. Just as he went to get me coffee earlier, I had a little fangirl attack and nearly tipped the table over. Then Itachi –MY NEW BOSS. OH HELL TO THE YEAH- turned up with coffee and I had to act normal again. But how lucky is this? I can't wait to squeal to Karin. **Two **hot guys and they're brothers? Oh my God what is in their genes? Oh Lord, naughty thoughts. Restrain yourself Sakura, lest you bleed from the nose.

"So,"

I turn to look at Sasuke and then promptly trip over a suitcase.

"FUCK!" I yell as I slam myself headfirst into the concrete.

Oh holy fuck. Just...holy fuck.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was written by Gerkyhen :) I hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Coffee

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Would you rather<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV <strong>

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I lie, as I attempt to pick myself up.

Damn! I really hurt myself there, and more importantly made myself look like a complete and utter douche in-front of Sasuke.

Feeling dizzy, I nearly fall again as I stand, just for a warm, hard grip around my forearm to pull me back upwards.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke questions me.

Hmm... I **think **I detect some concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I grin stupidly through my pain.

Without replying, his fingers go to my forehead and I let out a meep of pain on contact. Okay, so I'm not fine, I was lying, but he didn't have to prove it by doing that!

"Your forehead... it's grazed," he notes.

Perfect, I've managed to draw his attention to my forehead; my annoyingly **large **forehead. Well played Haruno you idiot, well played.

Surprisingly, a quick snipe about my forehead is not made, and instead Sasuke begins to walk on. That's how you know a guy's special; when he doesn't pay attention to that massive surface area of skin above your face.

I quickly catch up with him, but right now he doesn't seem that interested in me. His eyes are currently darting around the crowd of moving colleagues who travel through the building with us, as if he's looking for someone.

Time to bring the attention back to me then!

"So, Sasuke," I pick up from before my mega-fail-fall (as it was), "Which room are you in?"

We were all given room keys on the coach coming up here and told to pick a partner to share it with, so I just assume the same happened for his office.

Sasuke almost jumps at my voice, his eyes finally drawing away from a lethal gaze elsewhere (whoever he was looking for, he must really despise) to me, "Hn? Oh, I'm in room 20,"

He takes a big, fat chunky key out of his jacket pocket and swings it on his finger.

"And you?"

"22!" I answer, probably making it a little too obvious that I'm more than happy to be two doors down from him.

"Well then." he stops.

This forces me out of my ogling for me to notice how far we've come.

We're on a semi outdoor-indoor corridor, sort of like one big balcony with room doors on it. Hmm, apparently I was so involved in Sasuke I hadn't even noticed we had climbed a whole flight of stairs. My eyes flick to the door he's stopped at. Room 20. His room.

His blonde friend Naruto is here too, sitting crossed legged at the door.

"Sasuke I've been waiting!" he jumps up, then notices me, "Oh, hi... err," he hesitates. Dear Lord, has he really forgotten my name already?

"Sakura," I help.

"Right! Oh yeah!" he shouts.

Wow, he is a complete opposite of Sasuke, who I honestly cannot imagine shouting. Strange that such too different people became friends.

Naruto turns to Sasuke, "So, are you gonna let me in anytime soon?"

Sasuke chucks his key at Naruto, who half catches it then struggles to put it in the lock.

We watch him for a second until he finally wins the battle with the door and rushes into the room with his suitcase, shouting out something about a bunk-bed.

Smiling I go to talk, only for my name to be called behind me.

"Sakura! Come on, I've been waiting for ages by this door!"

Karin.

Soon I am being yanked away, watching Sasuke smirk and go into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE POV<strong>

After fighting Naruto for top bunk (I won) and complaining a bit about how dirty our room is, he and I leave back for the 'Conference room', to find a large circle made out of chairs spanning the room.

"The Circle of Trust," Shikamaru says next to me, looking wearily forwards, "This should be good."

We trudge over to the circle and take our seats, Kabuto with a chair in the middle smiling and nodding at us all.

Eventually everybody is here and we're all seated around in this circle, a general chatter filling the room.

"So," Kabuto begins loudly, breaking the room into silence, "Welcome to the Circle of Trust!"

Somebody makes a sarcastic 'woop'.

Kabuto ignores the gesture and continues, "This is a simple exercise, one which will simply get us comfortable with one another,"

He looks at all the faces for a reaction of some sort... he gets none besides a lonesome cough from some guy from the other office.

Still not put off by our lack of enthusiasm, Kabuto grins again, "We'll start off with names; err, Mr. Pein, would you like to start?"

Pein, who seems almost as uninterested as everyone else, sits up in his seat and coughs.

"Oh yes, of course. My name is Pein,"

He looks up at Kabuto and shrugs to show he's done.

Kabuto smiles and turns to look at everybody else, "And it's just that simple! Alright, moving onto Pein's left!"

My brother states his name and the circle goes on. Eventually all our names are given and the speaking comes back to Kabuto, who claps his hands together after a guy named Shino finishes the name call.

"Right, now then, who likes games?"

There is joint groan from at least half the people in the room.

"I like games," Naruto puts up his hand.

Kabuto turns to him and grins, "Great!"

God he's annoying. How can he be so happy all the time? Stupid Kabuto the team-building instructor.

"I too also enjoy games!" Lee puts in.

"Well that's just fantastic; I'll start with you Lee!"

Kabuto swivels his chair so he's facing Lee, "We're going to be playing the 'Would you rather' game!"

He gets no reaction again. You would have thought he would have worked out by now that no one wants to play games; we all just wanna get out of France and go home really.

"Okay Lee, I'm gonna ask you a question if you would rather have one or the other. You answer, than ask a new 'would you rather', but you can only ask somebody from the other office, okay? Won't this be exciting?"

"No," blatantly shouts out the girl named Temari.

"I am ready for your question!" Lee bellows.

Kabuto grins, "Okay, Rock Lee. Would you rather eat an orange or a banana?"

What? What kind of question is that? I mean, not that I really care about this game but still... that sucks.

"That's shit!"

Everyone turns to Hidan who had just shouted out the obscenity. Apparently he agrees with me.

"Hidan," Itachi warns.

Kabuto turns to Hidan and smiles, "What do you mean by that Hidan?"

"I mean your question sucked ass," Hidan explains crudely.

"Well then, perhaps you would like to ask a question?" Kabuto puts forth.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Itachi says at the same time as Hidan cries out what a great idea it is.

Sighing my brother turns to Hidan, "Hidan... keep it clean."

"I will boss," Hidan nods, "In-fact I'll ask you, would you rather do her or her?"

He points to Ino, who flicks her fringe and smirks, then to... oh god, Sakura.

NO! This can't be happening, Sakura is blushing and Itachi is going to answer. Think quick Sasuke, think quick.

"Erm, you have to ask someone from another office," I shout out in some strange voice which I **think **I tried to base on Naruto.

Well it worked anyway I guess, seeing as no-one turns to me upon the intervention; instead all eyes are on Naruto who blinks at them all dumbly.

Itachi is put out and Kabuto does the rest for me, "Yes, Naruto's right,"

Naruto looks even more confused now.

"Hidan you must ask someone from a different office, and if you could... one not so... err... well you know,"

Hidan curses before replying, "Well I'm not asking anybody about fruit."

God, that was close. If Itachi said Sakura then she would have fell for him faster than a... a... Well I can't think of a simile right now, but my pursuit of her would have ended right there and then.

Itachi may not realise it, but this means war... even though he didn't do anything... but he was going to so it's still justified.

After Hidan finally asked somebody (Juugo I think he was called) if he would rather be a ghost or a robot pirate, the question game went on.

Some people, the ones who just wanted their turn to be over so they could continue staring at the wall, asked simple questions about music or food, while others like Deidara or that guy called Kiba who clearly wanted to find some fun in this God-forsaken game, asked stupid questions like: In a tag-team match against Pein and Itachi, would you rather have Choji or Shikamaru on your side? Etc.

After Naruto answered Kakuzu's question asking if he would rather die by pitchfork or a herd of antelope (Naruto took a **long** time thinking about it) a question is finally directed at me.

The dobe asks me some stupid question, to which I pick the first choice immediately. I do this not only because I hate this game, but also because I have to ask someone a certain question.

It will be directed to Sakura, and will be a test to see if she likes me or Itachi. I realise I must do it subtly of course, so disguise it in a question of hair. Yes, hair.

"Sakura," I begin.

She turns to me and blushes. I throw a quick look to Itachi to see if he's reacting, but he's not. In-fact he's just sitting there coolly checking out his nails. Damn him.

"Would you rather," I pause for effect, "A boyfriend," A second pause for effect, "With long hair... or medium hair?"

Okay, so the question isn't the best, but the idea is if she says long hair that means she prefers Itachi and if she likes medium... well, ahem, she likes me. Also, it will give me a sneaky victory over my brother, which is always good.

She blushes and stares at the floor and only after a while answers, "Well, I guess... I guess I prefer medium hair,"

My head turns quickly to Itachi in an attempt to boast about my victory, but he's just sitting there still, as if he's not even listening.

I glare at him for a second or so and only retract when I notice still a couple of eyes watching me.

I cough awkwardly and turn away.

Whatever, he can pretend he doesn't care but she basically just picked me over him... kinda... so ha! Suck on that big brother!

The questions go on for awhile longer and only stop when Pein coughs very loudly to mention that it's time for lunch.

Kabuto claps his hands again (I hate people who do that), and tells us that we can all go for lunch. Everyone has literally already gotten up to leave, the sound of chair legs against the floor loud.

"Well, that was fun," Suigetsu says sarcastically next to me, "I can't wait to see what's up after lunch."

"Probably more group games," Naruto supposes, "Which were actually kind of boring."

"Yeah, they were always going to be dude."

The two talk on for awhile; me standing in between them, though I'm not really in the conversation, my eyes are darting around for Sakura.

She's not hard to miss of course and I quickly spot her pink hair leaving through the glass doors of the main building with her red haired friend Karin, and apparently her new friend I guess; Ino from my office.

No, she's not hard to find, I think to myself as I follow after her (Starting to sound like a stalker now Sasuke, you stop that) it's Itachi who I have to look out for. He can appear anywhere at any time.

Like right now, where he has** literally** just appeared out of thin air ahead of me, leaving through the front doors. It's a gift, I'll give him that. I'd like to be some kind of ninja-ghost like him.

Now, the reality of it is, is that he is not **actually** off to go talk to Sakura, he's probably just going out there for some fresh air, but I can take no chance. This isn't about how hot Sakura is anymore, no no, this is about me and him! Me and him!

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was written by Ghostsammeo. If you didn't know, this story is actually a collaboration fic between me and Gerkyhen. I hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R<em>


End file.
